


you miss me?

by heartstop



Series: taekai video call series [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Canon, Fluff, M/M, They are married, also i don't know what this is, cries at taemin saying they video call each other, i apologize i just got into my feelings, i just got dragged by this taekai limbo i need to get out, taekai - Freeform, this fic makes no sense, when will taekai be silenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 12:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartstop/pseuds/heartstop
Summary: in which jongin and taemin video call everyday. (part 1)





	you miss me?

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first taekai fic that i'm publishing and this entire series is inspired by their recent ig live where taem said they video call each other every day. they're annoying lmaoo. and this is the first part. anyway, i hope you enjoy this!
> 
> [i'll think about this everyday](https://twitter.com/kimtaem/status/923433786360188928)
> 
> [they're so cheesy a bitch (me) is crying](https://twitter.com/kimtaem/status/923437346346995712)
> 
> x

[1]

...

 

Taemin couldn't focus. He's been staring at his phone for so long, wondering why the one he's calling, Jongin, hasn't responded yet. It has been twenty minutes, and at least 6 missed calls to the other but he's still not picking up. Wondering if he's asleep or worse he misplaced his phone again. But Taemin is not the one to give up.

About two minutes more, the other line picked up. Taemin licked his lips excitedly, cleared his throat, and made the best scowl face he could make.

"Taeminie!!!" Jongin said, his face popped off the screen, breaking into a huge grin.

Taemin's straight facade immediately broke taking into the appearance of the other. His hair is slightly dishevelled, and he's rubbing his eyes, yawning then pouting right after. It is so cute, Taemin thinks. And he hates it.

"Jongin-ah, why did it take you so long to answer?" He asked, fake whining.

Jongin chuckled, seeing through him quickly. "I was sleeping" he said sheepishly. He cocked his head on one side, "I just got back from practice an hour ago. I'm so tired I forgot to call you back." He said, burying his left cheek on his pillow more, changing his position to let Taemin get a better view of him.

Taemin bit his lip, immediately feeling guilty hearing those words from him and seeing his eyes about to fall shut again. "You should go back to sleep." He said gently, not minding one bit it took him twenty minutes to talk to him.

Jongin opened his eyes widely. "No. There must be a reason you called me. You called me 6 times, what is it? Tell me. I'm listening." He said, the last sentence was a slur showing how tired he is. His eyes failing to open at this point.

Taemin groaned. "Stop. I feel bad. I just called you because I miss you but you must be so tired." He said softly while smiling, coaxing him to go back to sleep.

"Hmmmm" Jongin mumbled. "You miss me?" He teased, eyes still closed.

"Asshole." Taemin grumbled. "Of course I do. I've been away for a week now."

Jongin opened his eyes again and studied his face for awhile, before speaking. "And we call each other everyday, besides you've been doing shows too, aren't you tired?" His voice laced with worry.

Taemin hummed in reply. "But it's our rest day right now. But you, you just got back from practice. You should go to sleep, really."

Jongin has no energy to fight back as exhaustion is pulling him to sleep. "I'll call you again later? Hmmm...kay?"

Taemin chuckled. "Yes and you should. Sweet dreams, Jongin-ah"

"Mmmlove you." Taemin heard him say and the next second he's snoring softly, mouth slightly apart. The older looked at him for the longest time, even through just a phone screen, and in low quality, as cheesy as he may sound, Jongin is the most beautiful person.

 

***

 

 

 


End file.
